


Heal You

by ChaosRocket



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Affection, Alchemy of Thiefshipping, Anal Sex, Edging, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rimming, Romance, Sickfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRocket/pseuds/ChaosRocket
Summary: Malik enlists Ryou’s help in bringing Bakura back from the Shadow Realm after the final game. They’re successful, but there’s a problem: Bakura is sick--really sick--due to Shadow Magic. Malik now must take care of Bakura and help him heal, no matter how difficult it is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (especially pointing out grammar/spelling errors and typos; please let me know if you see something like this so I can fix it!)
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

Ryou paced his apartment. He really had no idea how Malik had gotten his number. But his old acquaintance had called to say he was in town and would really appreciate Ryou discussing an important matter with him. Oddly, he’d even offered to pay Ryou for his time. Malik had seemed so desperate and on edge during the strange conversation that Ryou hadn’t felt able to deny him. So Ryou had told him that he was currently busy working on a project, but that he could come over in a couple hours. Two hours had passed, and Ryou was now waiting for him to arrive, wearing a hole in his carpet as he did so.

There was a short list of things Malik could possibly want from him, and none of them were things Ryou really wanted to deal with.

But Ryou was too kind for his own good. He hadn’t been able to turn him away.

Finally, Malik arrived, seeming panicked and jittery from the moment Ryou opened the door.

He didn’t wait for Ryou to ask, immediately launching into his reason for being there before even saying hello. “So, my sister wouldn’t help me with this, and you know, I’ve already burdened my brother too much. You’re the only person I could think of who I could I even talk to about this.” He paused, seeming to steel himself, then said forcefully, “I need Bakura back. I _need_ him.”

Ryou sighed and motioned to his kitchen chair. “Take a seat.”

Malik did, but as soon as he sat down he continued in a rush, “And I know you probably think it’s weird because we only knew each other for a couple days? But we didn’t—not really. We had this mind link...and I know you did too, but this was different. When I asked him to fight my dark personality for me...I threw my mind totally open to him. I was trying to convince him, and...well, I didn’t really do it on purpose. But then he did the same, and I don’t think he did it on purpose either but...we did...and...I wish I could explain to you what it is to have your mind laid completely bare to someone, every bit of it open to them, and their mind the same to you. Two people could spend a thousand years together and never know each other as well as we knew each other in that moment. And I’m sure you know time works differently in soul rooms, too, so we were there together and...I _didn’t_ only know him for a couple days.” Malik paused for just a second to shake his head, and then looked at Ryou with imploring eyes. “I’ve known him _forever_.”

Malik was quiet again for a short moment, but before Ryou could get a word in, he barreled on. “And he risked everything to fight for me to try to help me and save me and my family. So I owe him. And he was the only one who ever truly understood me or completely accepted me. And I...I haven’t felt like myself without him. Him being gone was like losing a part of myself and I can’t even function and nothing makes me happy and I even tried going to grief counseling but it’s not like I can explain to them that it’s not just that he’s gone but that I know he’s probably being tortured in a realm of eternal pain, and I can’t live with that, Ryou!”

Malik took a deep breath. It was obvious this was a speech he’d practiced many times, and he’d recited it all in a rush.

“So, you have to help me get him back,” Malik continued. “Please. Please, I’ll do anything. I’ll pay you any amount of money, or do anything else you want, just...please.”

“Okay...uh...let me take a little time to process all that,” Ryou said.

Malik nodded, relieved that Ryou hadn’t said no outright, and also relieved that at least it was all out. He wasn’t used to opening up to people like this, and it was awkward and embarrassing, but he knew Ryou was empathetic and kind, so he would be more likely to help him if he really understood his feelings. And no matter how much he hated being honest and vulnerable with someone he barely knew, he owed it to Bakura.

Ryou had to help him. He had to.

“Would you like some tea?” Ryou asked.

“Um...sure,” Malik said, to be polite. He sat jiggling his leg as he waited for Ryou to be ready to respond to what he'd said, feeling anxious with anticipation but holding his tongue for the moment.

Ryou set about making the tea, giving himself time to think. He was thankful that Malik continued to be silent until the tea was served, and Ryou sat down across from him. Then Malik suddenly admitted, “So, I wasn’t actually just in town. I flew out here to see you.”

Ryou nodded and sighed. “I figured.” He took a sip of his tea. “Look...I’d be lying if I said I’d never thought about bringing him back.” Malik brightened, and Ryou held up his hand to stop any possible interruption before it started. “But,” Ryou said firmly. He saw the worry start to appear on Malik’s face and sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. “You know, I do forgive him,” Ryou said kindly, deciding to start with the positives. “Because I’ve never believed in holding grudges. That was his thing, not mine. And I truly feel bad for him, for how rough he had it. I sympathize with his motivations. And I don’t think he deserves the Shadows for eternity.”

Malik looked like he was about to say something again, and Ryou held up his hand for the second time. “And here’s the _but_ ,” Ryou said. Malik shut his mouth and began chewing on his lip as Ryou paused for a moment, thinking about how he wanted to explain things to Malik. “But even so...I lost a huge part of my life because of him,” Ryou finally said. “There were so many times when I missed school, or meeting up with my friends, because he’d taken my body out somewhere to do gods know what. Because of him, I couldn’t live a normal life. And he hurt my friends. And he nearly got me killed multiple times. And I still have scars from some of the things he did to my body.”

Ryou indicated the hand he was holding up, and Malik noticed the round scar in the center of the palm. Ryou flipped his hand over to show the identical scar on the back.

Finally, Ryou put his hand down and let Malik respond.

“Okay, I get it, and I’m sorry for you, of course, but...so, you do forgive him.” Malik looked at him hopefully. “And you’ve thought about bringing him back. You know he wouldn’t hurt you or your friends anymore, right? He’d have no motivation to do that. His people have moved on, and the Pharaoh is gone. And we’d only be bringing _his_ soul back, so he wouldn’t be dealing with Zorc’s influence anymore.”

“I know,” Ryou said. “As I said...I did think about bringing him back. I even got as far as researching it. I assume you have, too. I assume that’s why you’re here. You know what the spell requires.”

Malik nodded, swallowing. “I have half of what I need.”

Ryou raised an eyebrow. “The Ring?”

Malik nodded again, and reached into his pocket to pull out a little metal box. He popped it open, displaying a single golden tine to Ryou. “You have no idea how much I had to pay Kaiba for just this one little piece. It’s enough, though.”

“Honestly, that’s one reason I didn’t get any farther than researching how to bring him back,” Ryou admitted. “I found out it would require the Ring, and I really couldn’t think of how to get it, and...well, as I said, I sympathize with him, but there’s only so far I’m willing to go.”

Malik nodded, understanding that getting a hold of priceless artifacts was a bridge too far for Ryou in this endeavor. But he’d done that part, so Ryou didn’t have to worry about it. “So…” Malik said. “I suppose you know the other thing the spell requires in order to bring him back.”

“I do,” Ryou confirmed. “As I said...I would assume that’s why you’re here.”

Malik dipped his head in confirmation, having the decency to look abashed. “If there was any other way…”

“I know. There’s not. You need my blood. He lived in my body, so I’m his only connection to this realm and to the living.”

“Yeah, but...not to sound crass or anything, but it’s just a bit of blood. One little cut, and it’ll be over in a second.”

Ryou shook his head. “No, the blood isn’t an issue for me. That’s not the problem.”

“Then...what?”

“Malik...did you know that I was in the Shadow Realm once myself?”

Malik’s eyebrows raised, and he shook his head.

“Well...this is a bit awkward to bring up, but...it was partly because of you that I was there,” Ryou said.

Malik's eyes went round. “ _Oh_.”

Ryou nodded.

“After Bakura and I lost to my dark personality…” Malik realized.

Ryou nodded again. “You know, I always wondered why he was not only willing to risk me—or, the body, anyways—but also to throw his entire vengeance plan into jeopardy just to try to help you...but after what you told me about the love between you two, it makes a lot more sense.”

“Well—I—” Malik sputtered. “I didn't say _love_ —”

Ryou’s eyes nearly rolled out of his head. “Gods, you're just like him. I can see why the two of you got along.”

Malik looked down, a fierce blush on his cheeks.

“Anyways,” Ryou sighed. “I was in the Shadow Realm for a little while after that stunt you two pulled.”

“Is it...do you want an apology?” Malik looked back up. “Because I am sorry. I was really desperate at the time and...I'm sure he's sorry too, even if he wouldn't say it. He was...only trying to save me.”

But Ryou shook his head. “I told you, I don't believe in holding grudges. That's not why I brought it up.”

“Then...why?”

“When I got out of the Shadow Realm, I was sick. Really sick.”

“I'm sorry.”

Ryou shook his head again. “Not my point. Anyways...I was sick. Some days I was mostly fine, but there were other days when I couldn't even get out of bed. No one really noticed, of course. My father wasn't around much, and my friends were used to me disappearing for days because of the antics of the spirit. And I didn't want to trouble them anyways...so I researched it myself and found out that some of the Shadow magic was still clinging to me. That's what was making me sick. It turns out there's a spell to counter it...so I did it, and in the end it worked out alright, and I got better.”

“Well...that's good. I'm glad.” Malik wasn't sure what else to say. “Sorry again.” He'd done a lot of apologizing since his attempt to redeem himself, and he was used to it by now. And he figured Ryou actually deserved a lot of apologies. Bakura, though...Bakura would never want him to apologize, not for anything. Gods, he missed him.

“Here's my point,” Ryou said, ignoring Malik's repeated apologies. “The Shadow sickness wasn't really that bad for me, and was fairly easy to heal...because I wasn't there for very long. The spirit has been there for years, Malik. Years. Do you understand what I'm saying?”

Malik suddenly looked ill himself. “You mean he’ll...if we bring him back…”

“He won't be alright. Physically or mentally.”

“But that can be fixed...right?” Malik's eyes were pleading. “You said there's a spell…”

“There is. And...yes, I think he can _probably_ be healed, eventually.” Malik’s body visibly sagged with relief, and Ryou went on. “But I had to do the spell on myself several times before all the Shadow magic was cleared out of my system. It will take far more times than that to get all the Shadow magic out of the spirit, after all the time he's spent there. And he won't be strong enough to do the spell himself—someone else will have to do it for him, because he'll be too sick. And the spell takes a lot of energy. And it will probably be a long time before he's even functional, let alone independent. I was able to heal myself in a few weeks, but after being in the Shadows for so long, it could be years before he’s completely back to full health. He probably won't even be conscious for quite a while.”

“But...eventually, he'll be fine,” was Malik’s response. That seemed to be the only part Malik had heard.

“Probably. I've done a lot of research on the Shadow sickness, but I really can’t know anything for sure—these are all just educated guesses. But my point is…” Ryou paused. “I don't mean to sound callous, but...I told you I already lost a huge chunk of my life to him. And now...now I have a job, and I'm going to school, and I have friends who would actually notice if I disappeared for days, and...and I'm seeing someone…” Ryou sighed, gazing up towards the ceiling. “The point is, I can't lose another chunk of my life. And I would if I had to spend my days taking care of him around the clock, because he won't be able to care for himself at all, not for quite a while. I'm sorry, but I'm just not willing or able to do it. I did feel guilty leaving him in the Shadow Realm, but I just couldn't sacrifice that much to help him.”

“Oh...is that all?” Malik looked relieved. “You don't have to do that. You don't have to do anything. Just give me your blood...and I guess teach me the spell I'll need to heal him, since you already know it...and then I'll never bother you again.”

“So...you're going to care for him? No matter how long it takes?”

“Of course.”

“Forgive me...you just never struck me as exactly…” Ryou tried to smile in apology. “You know...the nurturing and selfless type.”

“I can handle it,” Malik snapped.

Ryou held up his hands in surrender. “Alright. You know, when I was thinking about bringing him back before, it didn't occur to me that you'd offer to do this. I didn't know the extent of the...um, bond...you two have. He never threw open his mind to me like he did to you...there were a lot of things I didn't know. The mind link mostly just gave me impressions of emotions...he was very closed off to me. I did get the feeling you were important to him, though. But I didn't think there was anyone who would be willing to do this.”

“Well, I'm willing.” Malik nodded to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. “So you'll give me what I need?”

Ryou sighed. “Well, you've got the Ring, and you say you're willing to care for him no matter how long he's sick...I guess those were my only two issues with bringing him back.”

“Thank you,” Malik said, letting out a heavy breath. He looked like he might cry with relief. “And if there's any way I can repay you...I have more money than I know what to do with...or anything else…”

“All I want is a promise that you really will take care of him, no matter how long it takes or how hard it is. There's no one else who can. A hospital wouldn't help him—he needs a magical cure. And I won't do it...and neither would anyone else alive. And I won't bring him back just for him to suffer and to be abandoned when he's helpless. So you have to swear to me that you'll take responsibility.”

“Ryou, I swear.” Malik looked him steadily in the eyes. “I really tried to forget about him. I tried to move on. But I can't. These last two years have been...I need him, Ryou. I need him and I'll do anything.”

“Alright, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting new chapters of this fic about once a week! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thanks to Steffy for doing the beta!


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou had told Malik he wouldn't have free time to do the spell with him until that weekend. So Malik had spent a few days bouncing off the walls of his hotel room, praying that Ryou really would come through.

But he didn't have to worry. Sunday came, and Ryou showed up at his hotel room at just the time he'd said he would.

The first order of business was for Ryou to teach Malik the spell he'd need to heal Bakura from the Shadow sickness.

Malik, already experienced with magic, didn't find the spell very hard to learn, but he had to admit Ryou was right that the spell was quite draining after being held for a while, which he'd apparently have to do in order to help Bakura. But it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Once Ryou was satisfied that Malik had the healing spell down, it was finally time.

Time to bring Bakura back.

Malik bounced on the balls of his feet, full of nervous energy.

“Not that it really matters, but...what do you think he'll look like?” Malik asked.

They stood in the center of Malik's hotel room. The Ring’s tine lay on the floor on top of a piece of paper where a scarab, the symbol of life, had been drawn. Malik held a second sheet of paper, this one with the words of the spell written on it. Ryou held a small knife.

“Since we're using my blood, and my body's connection with him, probably a lot like me,” Ryou answered. “But maybe not exactly...his soul may influence things and create some physical differences.”

Malik nodded, distracted, seeming to have barely paid attention to Ryou’s answer. “So...are you ready?”

Ryou's gave him a tight smile. “Let's get this over with.”

With that, he slashed at his arm, and let the blood drip onto the small golden piece of the Ring. Once it splashed down, Malik began reading the spell, reciting words in ancient Egyptian that Ryou didn't understand.

Malik reached the end of the spell, and there was a flash of bright white light.

And then, right there on the floor, Bakura appeared.

He did look similar to Ryou, but not quite the same. His facial features were sharper, and his hair was more gray as opposed to Ryou’s bright white. He seemed to be about the same height as Ryou—though it was difficult to tell for sure when he wasn't standing up—but he was leaner in a way that somehow made him seem taller, his legs longer. He was deathly pale just as Ryou was, but Malik wondered if that might change to some extent when Bakura was no longer ill. And he did look sickly, pallid and drawn and somehow weak. His eyes were closed, so Malik couldn't see their color, but he noticed the ragged scar beneath the right one.

Malik was just staring at Bakura, mesmerized, so Ryou took it upon himself to drop down to the floor and check Bakura’s pulse. “He's alive, but unconscious. That's to be expected.”

Malik just continued to stare, dumbfounded.

“Do you need help getting him into bed?” Ryou asked.

Malik finally snapped to at that, and helped Ryou pick up Bakura's body and carry his dead weight over to the bed. They hoisted him up, and once he was in position, Ryou threw a blanket over his body.

Ryou gave a little laugh. “I guess I should have known that there’s no reason clothes would come over from the Shadow Realm with him.” Bakura was, in fact, quite naked. “Maybe I should have brought some of my clothes along for him.”

Malik shook his head. “Don't worry about it,” he said, sounding distracted as he stared at Bakura. “Bakura's probably more comfortable without modern clothes. You know, back in Egypt, he mostly just wore a shenti.”

“Well...I'll at least bring some T-shirts next time I come over.”

Malik looked surprised. “Oh...are you coming back?”

Ryou chewed on the inside of his cheek. He was starting to worry. Bakura had only been back for a minute, but already Ryou had done nearly everything—Ryou was the one to check his pulse, and to point out they needed to carry him to bed, and then he had to help carry him, and he’d offered to bring clothes, and Malik was _still_  just standing there staring, not doing anything.

But then Malik dropped down to sit on the bed, and he instinctively put his hand on Bakura's shoulder. The moment he touched him, he immediately started casting the spell, almost as if he were doing it automatically. It glowed from his hand, a blue light where their skin touched, and even unconscious, Bakura shifted a little towards Malik’s touch.

Ryou sighed with relief. “Look...I didn't say I wouldn't help at all, just that I can't dedicate a lot of time to it. I did help bring him back, so I do feel like he's at least partially my responsibility. I need to at least know that you're...that's he's doing okay. So I'll come back to check in, say, once a week? And you can call me if there's an emergency. Actually, call me to let me know if there's any progress. I do want to know. I'm not just planning to walk away and never see him again.”

Malik nodded without looking at him, still staring at Bakura. “You don't have to. But I appreciate it.”

“Alright...well...try to do the spell as much as you can. And when he wakes up, try to get him to drink something.”

“I know you're busy. We'll be fine.”

“Yes, well...I'm glad the spell worked, Malik. I truly wish the best for both of you.”

And with that, Ryou was gone.

 

* * *

 

It was two days before Bakura opened his eyes. Malik was gazing at his face when it happened, and saw the pale gray of his irises. He remembered those eyes from Bakura's memories of Egypt, which Malik had seen—among all of Bakura's other thoughts and memories and feelings—when they'd linked minds.

“Malik?” Bakura asked, voice sounding hoarse and unused.

Malik had been sitting next to him on the bed, his hand rubbing Bakura’s back as he poured magic into him, but now he quickly dropped down so his head lay next to Bakura's, and their eyes met. “It's me...I'm here.” He kept his hand on Bakura's back, kept the spell up.

“Are you...real?” Bakura asked. His eyes flickered with doubt.

“Yes. This is real. I got you out of the Shadow Realm.”

“Alright.” Bakura smiled and closed his eyes again.

“Bakura?”

But he was gone again.

For quite a while, Malik just gazed at Bakura’s features, joy and excitement bouncing around in his chest. Bakura had woken up. He’d looked at him, and said his name. Before, Malik had been clinging onto Ryou’s pronouncement that Bakura would _probably_ be alright eventually, but Malik hadn’t really been sure until that moment. But Bakura had regained consciousness...so he likely wasn’t in some kind of permanent coma. He would wake up again. And he’d recognized Malik, and had even seemed calm. So his mind wasn’t broken. He hadn’t come back insane beyond repair.

He just had to wait, and keep doing the spell, and soon Bakura would be back to normal...or as normal as Bakura could possibly get. Bakura had never been normal.

It wasn’t until several minutes later that Malik realized he’d forgotten to try to make Bakura drink something. Ryou had said he should do that if he woke up.

How long could a person live without any food or liquids? It had already been two days.

Malik sighed, dropping his hand away from Bakura’s back. He’d been doing the spell for too long. He’d been hoping if he kept it up, Bakura would awaken again, but he just couldn’t do it anymore. The spell really was incredibly tiring. He felt like he was pouring all of his energy, his very soul even, into Bakura, and he needed to rest and recharge before he could start up again.

Malik suddenly jumped to his feet, beginning to pace the large room. He felt helpless. He couldn’t do the spell any more right now, and he didn’t know what else to do. He wasn’t a doctor. He didn’t know how to care for Bakura physically.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he picked up his phone from the nightstand and began to dial Ryou.

He knew Ryou was busy and didn’t want to be bothered, but...well, he had said he wanted to know if there was any progress. Bakura waking up was definitely progress.

So when Ryou answered, that was the first thing he said.

“Hey! Bakura woke up.”

“That’s great!” Ryou responded. He actually did sound excited. “So is he awake right now?”

“No, he only woke up for a minute, then passed out again. But he recognized me. That’s a good sign, right?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“So...sorry to bother you, but do you have a minute?”

“Sure. I was just doing some homework, but I have all night to finish it.”

“Great,” Malik said, then launched right into the situation. “So, he wasn’t awake for very long, so I didn’t have a chance to try to make him drink or eat or anything. And it doesn’t seem like a good idea to leave him without food or even water for days. But I don’t know when he’ll wake up again. And I don’t want him to be weak from dehydration or starvation—that won’t help him wake up again. So...I mean, do you have any suggestions?”

“Hm. Yeah, you’re right, he needs to at least drink something. I guess I didn’t think too much about that.”

“And I don’t suppose it’s safe to try to pour water down his throat while he’s passed out.”

Ryou laughed. “No, definitely not.” He thought for a moment. “Well, usually when people are too sick to eat or drink, the hospital gives them an IV.”

“So you’re saying I should get one of those? How could I possibly do that?”

Ryou chuckled. “Malik, we just brought someone back from the dead. I’m sure we can manage to get our hands on an IV. It’s really a small task in comparison.”

Malik chuckled. “Good point.” Then, after a pause he said, “Wait, _we_ can get our hands on one? What do you mean _we_?”

 

* * *

 

Despite Ryou’s statement that he would only be around to check in on Malik and the spirit once a week, Ryou was back at the hotel the next day, IV in tow. He explained to Malik that he’d called in a favor from a friend who worked at a hospital, and Malik privately thought that it made sense; a kind person like Ryou would have friends who would help him like this—unlike Malik, who had never had friends like that...except Bakura.

The two stood over Bakura’s unconscious body as Ryou told Malik that he had asked his friend from the hospital how to go about inserting an IV. He insisted to Malik that it wasn’t that difficult.

They didn’t have much trouble finding a vein on Bakura’s ghostly pale arm. Ryou did the job of inserting it, explaining to Malik how it worked as he did, so Malik would be able to take care of it himself in the future.

Once the job was done, Malik looked at Ryou and asked, “Could you tell me a little more about the exact effects you experienced from the Shadow sickness? Just so I...know what he’s going through?”

Ryou looked troubled. “Well, on the days when it was bad...I was sore all over. I don’t know how to describe it aside from saying there was pain in every part of my body, inside and out. And I was really tired and just wanted to sleep all the time, but when I slept…it wasn’t as bad as when I was actually in the Shadow Realm, but...” Ryou paused, as if reluctant to go on, but finally said, “Well, there’s no point in sharing the details, because I know the things the Shadows make you see and feel are different for everyone. But let’s just say it was...distressing.”

Malik swallowed, nodding. “Thanks.”

There was an awkward silence for several moments, and then Ryou rocked back on his heels, hands in his pockets. “So…”

“Oh, you can go if you like,” Malik said. “I know you’re really busy. Thanks a lot for helping...he still hasn’t woken up again since yesterday, so it’s really good that he’s getting some liquid and nutrients into him now. So I really appreciate you doing this.”

“No problem,” Ryou said easily. “I told you I wasn’t going to just abandon him. I do have to get going, though. But I can still come by this Sunday like we planned, if you want.”

“Sure, that would be great.” Malik gave him a smile.

 

* * *

 

Ryou didn’t hear from Malik again for the rest of the week. He was glad that Malik hadn’t asked him for anything, or bothered him at all, since the day he’d brought the IV over. But he continued to worry about how much work he’d really end up having to do in regards to the ill former spirit. It had only been a week, and he’d already had to pull strings with a friend to get a hold of medical equipment and learn how to insert an IV.

But he headed over to visit Malik and the spirit that weekend as promised. He was curious to see how they were doing. He did feel partially responsible for the spirit’s wellbeing, and truly wanted him to get better.

When Ryou got to the hotel room, he was greeted by a frazzled looking Malik. No sooner did Malik open the door did he turn around and go to plop down heavily in the chair next to the bed where the spirit lay.

Ryou closed the door behind him and walked over to Malik, pulling up a second chair for himself. He’d brought some new bags and liquid for the IV, as well as a few of his shirts and a couple pairs of sweatpants for Bakura, and he handed the items to Malik.

“Thanks,” Malik said. “I really do appreciate it.”

Ryou inclined his head towards Malik. “You’ve got a stain on your shirt.” He wasn’t trying to be rude by mentioning it, but from what little he knew of Malik, he didn’t seem like the type to walk around in stained clothing, or any outfit that looked less than perfect.

Malik looked down at himself. “Oh, yeah. That’s vomit.”

Ryou raised his eyebrows. “Sorry, I didn’t mean—I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with you two, you know.”

“We’re fine. Bakura woke up again a couple days ago, and I tried to make him drink some water—I know he has the IV, but it seemed like actually drinking some liquid would be good for him, and I mean, eventually we want to take the IV out and get him eating and drinking on his own, so...anyways, yeah, he drank a bit, but then he just puked it right up, and I guess it got on my shirt.”

“Oh, no,” Ryou said, sympathy in his voice.

“Oh, it’s not that big of a deal. Trust me, it’s not the grossest thing I’ve had to deal with.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ask me how I realized that Bakura being bed bound means he can’t get up and go to the bathroom, and what happens when someone hasn't used the toilet all day,” Malik said sardonically.

“Oh...” Ryou screwed up his face. “Ew.”

“He’d kill me if he knew I told you that, so don’t mention it after he wakes up.” Malik laughed, a tired smile on his face. “Anyways, that issue is all taken care of now.”

“That’s good,” Ryou said. “Yeah, I suppose some vomit on your shirt isn’t a big deal in comparison.”

“I have had it washed,” Malik said defensively. “The stain didn’t come out, though, and I don’t have many shirts here, just the few I packed...I really ought to go out and to buy more, but…”

“But you don’t want to leave his side,” Ryou finished for him as he realized.

“I should have packed more shirts, but my trip here was sort of sudden. There just came a point when I couldn’t take it anymore, and I sort of panicked, and I couldn’t think of what else to do, so I threw a few things in a suitcase and…” Malik broke off, suddenly looking surprised, as if he’d only just realized he was speaking out loud. He shook his head, a slight flush appearing on his cheeks. “Sorry. I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

He really hadn’t meant to say anything. He’d told Ryou several personal things on the day he’d arrived, but that was only a means to an end. He barely knew Ryou, and didn’t want to confide in him just for the sake of it. He was just so exhausted that he felt like he could barely think about what he was doing or saying.

“It’s fine,” Ryou said quickly. “You know, if you like, I can go out and get you some clothes.”

“You really don’t have to do that. Now that I think of it, I ought to have just ordered some clothes online and had them delivered here.” Malik blinked and shook his head again. He really should have thought of that before. But his mind had been incredibly distracted over the last week. At least he was easily able to get most of the things he needed due to the hotel’s maids and room service.

“It might take a while for them to get here,” Ryou said. “It’s really no trouble. I kind of like shopping anyways.” That wasn’t strictly true. Sure, Ryou enjoyed shopping if it had to do with books or games...clothes, not so much. But seeing Malik sitting there, obviously exhausted and stressed, vomit on his shirt, unwilling to be away from his love for any amount of time...it touched Ryou’s heart, and he wanted to help, despite his earlier proclamations that he didn’t have time for this. And besides, if Malik was willing to put up with all this, then Ryou really didn’t have to be concerned about whether Malik could be counted on to care for the spirit. He didn't have to worry that Malik might try to dump all the responsibilities on him.

“Well, if you really want to...take my credit card,” Malik responded. “Get something for yourself, too.”

 

* * *

 

Ryou came back the same day, a few hours later. He hoped the clothing he'd bought would fit Malik and that the style wouldn't be objectionable to him. Malik had told him his pants size and mentioned that he liked tight jeans and hated anything with sleeves. Armed with that information, Ryou had picked things out as best he could.

In addition to the clothes, he’d brought along some vegetable juice and applesauce.

“I didn’t figure room service would have anything he’d be able to eat when he wakes up again,” Ryou explained. “And if it seems like he can eat at all, it would probably be best to get some food into him so he can be taken off the IV as soon as possible. Of course, don’t force it or anything. You don’t need him throwing up again.”

Malik nodded and mumbled his thanks. His hand was on Bakura’s arm, the blue light of the spell glowing there. He rubbed Bakura’s skin, looking at Bakura more often than Ryou, even when Ryou spoke.

“Well, it’s definitely a good sign that he’s woken up twice now,” Ryou offered. “Oh, and by the way—next time he wakes up, if you can, you should try to get him to get up and stretch his legs a bit. Or if you can’t, maybe try to stretch out his legs and arms yourself while he’s unconscious. I think muscles can atrophy if someone is just lying in bed for too long.”

“That’s a good idea,” Malik agreed. “But yeah, you’re right, it’s good that he’s woken up a couple times. So he’s not brain dead or anything. Just...sleeping a lot.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Ryou said reassuringly.

“Yeah.” Malik heaved out a sigh, and the blue light of the spell disappeared. He removed his hand from Bakura and looked at Ryou. “I think it’s more tiring to do it when I’m trying to talk to someone at the same time. But I have been doing it for a while.”

“Don’t exhaust yourself, Malik. I remember when I had to do the spell on myself, and it really takes a lot out of you. It’s okay for you to rest.”

Before Malik could respond, a groan sounded from Bakura, and he shifted around, seeming uncomfortable, a distressed look on his face, though he didn’t wake.

“He does that sometimes when I don’t have the spell active,” Malik explained. “I guess he’s...I don’t know, having nightmares, or he’s in pain from the Shadow sickness. Or both.” Malik winced at the thought.

“It’s normal,” Ryou assured him. “It’s just a bad effect of the Shadow magic. But you know, it can’t be worse than what he was going through when he was actually in the Shadow Realm. And at least he gets a break from it while you’re doing the spell. He’ll be alright.”

Malik nodded. For a moment he had the crazy thought to ask Ryou if he could take over doing the spell for a while. He hated so much to see Bakura in pain, but he really couldn’t do the spell himself any longer at the moment. But when he looked back at Ryou, he saw him checking his phone, and realized Ryou had things to do, and he’d already kept him for too long. He didn't want to ask too much of him and end up driving him off permanently as a result. He could do everything himself if he had to, but Ryou really had been a big help so far.

“Well, it was good to see you,” Malik said by way of letting Ryou know he was free to leave. “Thanks so much for all your help.”

“I was happy to do it,” Ryou said, glancing up from his phone. “Besides, I did use your credit card to get myself a new video game I’d been wanting, so it was definitely worth it.” Ryou smiled shyly at the admission. He supposed it would have been more polite to ignore Malik’s offer to get himself something, but Malik claimed to be incredibly rich, and Ryou really was helping out far more than he’d originally promised.

“That’s great,” Malik said. “So, are you going to come by again next weekend?”

“For sure.” Ryou gave him a smile. “And go ahead and call me if you really need something before then.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bakura’s eyes fluttered open. Malik was surprised and pleased to see him awake again so soon. For the last several days—every day since Ryou had last come around—Bakura had been waking up each day, but only once, always in the late evening. Each time, Malik had managed to get him to sit up and drink some water (luckily without another vomiting incident), then get up and stretch his legs a bit and go to the bathroom, and a couple times he’d even gotten him to eat a few spoonfuls of the food Ryou had brought. But doing all that seemed to exhaust Bakura, and afterwards he’d immediately pass out, and not wake again for at least 24 hours. But now it was morning, and Bakura was awake again, even though he’d just been awake the previous night.

Malik made him sit up and drink some water. He decided he’d better go through the normal routine they’d been engaging in the last several days, not knowing how long it would be until Bakura was awake again. Afterwards, Bakura lay back down, but this time, his gray eyes stayed open and alert.

They hadn’t actually talked to each other since the first time Bakura had woken up. Malik had been too busy getting Bakura to do the necessary things, and afterwards Bakura had always fallen right back to sleep.

“Feeling any better?” Malik asked. He reached out and put his hand on Bakura’s shoulder and started the spell again, hoping it would help keep Bakura awake. Bakura leaned into his touch.

“No,” Bakura said. Then a look of confusion passed over his face. “Malik?”

Malik raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

Bakura looked around the room. “Where...am I? And why are you here?”

“Do you not remember any of the other times you woke up?” Malik asked. He supposed it made sense. Bakura had seemed really out of it every time he’d woken up—and upon reflection, Malik realized that if Bakura had actually been fully lucid, he probably wouldn’t have been so agreeable to Malik making him drink water and get up and everything else. But Bakura had allowed Malik to lead him around like a puppet, too dazed to argue or resist.

Bakura’s look of confusion deepened at Malik’s words. “No.”

“I got you out of the Shadow Realm,” Malik explained again. “Well, Ryou helped,” he amended.

“Ryou?”

“He’ll be by to visit in a couple days. Anyways, you’re safe now, okay? You’re sick because of the Shadow magic, but you’re getting better.”

Bakura looked overwhelmed with the information. He glanced over at his shoulder, where the spell glowed under Malik’s hand.

“It’s a spell I’m using to get the Shadow magic out of you. It makes you feel better, right?”

Bakura nodded slowly. Finally, he said, “I’m tired.”

Malik smiled at him. “That’s fine. You can go back to sleep. I’ll be here.”

Bakura still looked confused, but he closed his eyes, as if to shut out the entire new, strange situation he found himself in, so that he didn’t have to deal with considering it right now.

Malik tried to keep the spell up for as long as possible, but after an hour, Bakura hadn’t woken up again, and his energy was completely drained. He sighed to himself. He just needed to rest for a bit, then he’d be able to do the spell again. He decided to flip on the TV to distract himself. Hopefully, Bakura would wake up again that night, as usual.

 

* * *

 

That Sunday, Ryou called to say he was really sorry, but something had come up, so unless Malik desperately needed something, he was going to have to push his visit back to the next weekend. Malik told him it was fine, but sighed as he hung up the phone. He had been hoping Ryou would be able to come and lend him a little magic—use the spell on Bakura himself for a few hours. He hadn't wanted to ask last time, but now he'd left Ryou alone for a whole week, so he had thought it wouldn't be too bad to ask for one favor if he was coming over anyways. And it would really help him out if someone else could do the spell even just for a little while.

Doing the spell was truly exhausting, and Malik was usually only able to do it for a few hours at a time before he ran out of energy and needed a break to recharge. He knew he didn’t need to do the spell constantly in order to heal Bakura, but...when Bakura was unconscious and Malik wasn’t doing the spell, he often tossed and turned and thrashed and groaned and grimaced, obviously in pain and probably having nightmares about his time in the Shadow Realm. And though he’d still been waking up at least once a day, he hadn’t seemed to be truly lucid since that morning a few days ago when he’d woken up and asked Malik where he was.

Malik sighed to himself, removing his hand from where it rested on Bakura’s back. He couldn’t do the spell any more right now. He was completely out of heka. But as soon as he took his hand away, Bakura groaned, a look of agony passing over his face. “No,” Bakura moaned, the first word he’d said since the morning he was lucid a few days ago.

Malik took a breath and replaced his hand, pulling from deep within himself to find a little more magic, and Bakura settled immediately, his features smoothing out.

 

* * *

 

Days passed. Bakura continued to wake up at least once a day, but he’d only spoken three words since his pained _no_ when Malik had briefly stopped the spell the previous Sunday. He’d said _Malik_ , then said _yes_  when Malik had asked if he remembered where he was and what was happening, then he’d said _hurts_ and closed his eyes again, falling into what seemed to be troubled dreams.

But at the moment he seemed peaceful, his breathing deep and even and his face blank. But now Malik had to take a break from doing the spell for a while. He was exhausting himself, and when he did the spell for too long, it made him feel like he’d crashed his motorcycle into a truck.

But when Malik took his hand away from where it rested on Bakura’s back, Bakura groaned, “Don’t...stop.”

“I’m sorry, Bakura,” Malik said helplessly, his voice breaking. “I _can’t_. I can’t do the spell any longer. I don’t have any more heka right now.”

“Then...no spell,” Bakura managed. “Just...touch.”

“Oh,” Malik sighed, and he placed his hand on Bakura’s back again, beginning to rub slow circles against his skin. “Like this?” he said softly.

Bakura nodded, arching into Malik’s touch, and though he still squirmed a little and his features tightened with discomfort for a moment every once in a while, he seemed more settled than he normally was when the Shadow sickness was causing him suffering.

Malik continued to stroke his back until Bakura reached a hand out towards him, not quite making it and closing his fingers on nothing. “Closer,” Bakura said in a hoarse whisper.

“O-okay,” Malik said. He’d been sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging over the side, but now he climbed fully up onto the bed and got under the covers, stretching out next to Bakura and shifting nearer to him.

But as soon as Malik’s legs brushed against him, Bakura winced and pulled away.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Malik said quickly, backing up.

Bakura gave a quick shake of his head. “No. _Closer_. Touch.”

“I...don’t know what you want.”

“Not clothes,” Bakura said. “Skin. Touch.”

Malik swallowed. “You...want me to take my clothes off?”

Bakura gave a small nod. He tried to reach out again, but his hand dropped after a few inches.

“Oh—uh—alright,” Malik said, a shiver running through him. He got up and stripped his clothes off, leaving on only his boxers, and climbed back under the covers, pulling Bakura to him.

Bakura immediately snuggled into him, letting out a little moan of contentment. Malik shuddered and pulled him closer. He began to rub his back again, sliding his palm up and down over the skin.

He knew how badly off Bakura must be if he was _asking_  for this, out loud.

“It’s alright. I’m here,” Malik whispered. He nuzzled against Bakura’s neck, leaving a little kiss there. And when Bakura let out a sweet sigh and drew his arms around Malik, Malik found a little more magic to give him after all.

 

* * *

 

Malik’s body was wrapped around Bakura’s, his fingers drawing aimless patterns over his flawless back. He felt badly, now, that Bakura had had to ask for this. But he just hadn’t known what he _should_  be doing.

But he wouldn’t make him ask again. He held Bakura close as often as he could now, whether he was awake or not.

He knew Bakura would be embarrassed about all of this when he was feeling better and totally lucid. Malik knew he couldn’t say it to Bakura out loud, because Bakura wouldn’t believe him, so he tried to say it through his touch instead, telling him with strokes of his hands against his skin: _It’s okay. It’s okay to want this. I want it too._

He didn’t bother to get up when there was a knock at the door. He just called for Ryou to go ahead and come in with the spare key card he’d given him at the end of his last visit two weeks prior.

Upon entering, Ryou gave him a bit of an odd look at seeing his and Bakura’s position, but didn’t say anything about it. He did, however, comment on Malik’s frazzled appearance.

“Have you been sleeping? Eating? Showering?”

“Sometimes,” Malik said.

“You really have to take care of yourself.”

“I would if I had the energy. I’ve been doing the spell a lot. It’s really draining. I don’t have much left to do anything else.”

Ryou shook his head to himself. Had he really worried that Malik wouldn’t take care of the spirit? That he wouldn't be willing to sacrifice to help him?

Ryou again found himself filled with sympathy for Malik, feeling touched at his dedication to the spirit.

“Why don’t you take a break?” Ryou said. “I can do the spell for a while.”

Malik gave him a grateful look. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, definitely. Sorry I wasn’t able to come around last week.”

“It’s fine. I know you’re busy. You coming here every week is way more than you’re obligated to do.”

Malik closed his eyes for a moment. On top of everything else, being overly polite really wore on him. Of course, it was the least Ryou deserved, after all he’d done for him—for them. He supposed it was just the fact that he’d been acting this way towards everyone, all the time, since the Pharaoh had moved on. Sometimes, he felt as if he were still pretending to be Namu, except now it wasn’t just an act reserved for one group of people he was trying to dupe, but the standard personality he put on when he interacted with anyone. It was tiring, to never be able to relax and fully be himself. But his natural self—confident to the point it could come off as arrogance, always wanting to get his own way, not having any time for idiots, flashy and attention-getting, quick to show irritation—didn't constitute a socially acceptable way to act towards strangers or acquaintances (and at some point, when trying to reform and live a normal life, he’d started caring about things like social acceptability), and he didn’t have any friends, and he didn’t want his siblings to worry he was about to snap and start murdering people again. So he was polite and humble and calm, and it exhausted him in a somehow deeper way than the drain of doing the spell did.

But sometime soon, Bakura would wake up and call him a stupid idiot over something minor and Malik would roll his eyes and call him an asshole in return and Bakura would smirk at him and lob back another insult and then Malik would probably ruin the whole moment by starting to cry from joy.

Bakura had been talking and at least somewhat lucid the last two times he'd woken up, so he was sure it would happen soon, that Bakura would be back to his old self.

Malik suddenly realized he’d been staring off into the distance, and that Ryou was now hovering awkwardly by the bed, shifting on his feet, as if unsure what to do.

“You can pull up a chair,” Malik said. “If you’re sure about doing the spell, that is.”

“Alright,” Ryou said slowly. “So, you should probably, um...get off of him.”

“Oh, it’s just...he’s calmer when I do this. You can sit on his other side, or—“

“Malik, _go_ ,” Ryou interrupted. “Go take a shower, take a walk and get some sun and fresh air, get something to eat that isn’t room service.”

“Um, I don’t—“

“I’m serious, Malik,” Ryou cut him off again. “I’m doing this so you can take a break. He’ll be fine. Trust me, I lived with him for years; I can handle him for a few hours.”

“Yeah, alright,” Malik conceded. “I guess I do need it.”

“You do. Don't worry about it.” When Malik still didn't move, Ryou said conversationally, “So, he doesn't have the IV in anymore.”

“Yeah, I've been getting him to drink every day and eat most days, so I don't think he needs it anymore.”

“Sounds like you're taking good care of him,” Ryou said. “So go on. You're going out, right?”

“Yeah...I guess.”

Then Malik actually did start to get up. Ryou looked relieved as Malik finally extricated himself from Bakura, though Malik still seemed somewhat reluctant to let go of him. But eventually Malik got up, and once he saw that Ryou was doing the spell and Bakura didn’t seem distressed, he headed off to the bathroom for a shower.

 

* * *

 

After Ryou’s visit, Malik had to admit he did feel refreshed. After finishing his shower, he’d done as Ryou had said and gone out for a walk, spending some time window shopping, and then he’d stopped at a little restaurant and gotten some vegetable sushi. He supposed it really didn’t hurt to go out for a bit—he could trust Ryou to keep Bakura alive for a few hours.

But Ryou was gone now, and wouldn't be back until the next weekend. Before leaving, Ryou had actually looked at him guiltily and promised he wouldn't miss another weekend, so Malik was fairly sure he'd show up the next Sunday. Malik could handle things on his own until then.

Malik was currently curled around Bakura, sending magic through the palm that rested on Bakura's back. He'd been able to hold the spell for longer than normal that day after the break Ryou had given him, so he was sure Bakura would wake up as usual that evening, and hoped he'd be lucid.

Sure enough, shortly after the sun went down, Bakura's eyes slid open.

“Do you remember where you are?” Malik asked.

“Yes. Stop asking,” Bakura said, sounding irritable. He firmly closed his eyes again, though Malik could tell he was still conscious.

Malik smiled, thinking he may actually get his wish from earlier in the day. Bakura was definitely lucid, at least, and seemed to be acting like himself.

Malik made Bakura sit up, and Bakura went along with it, though he grumbled a bit. But when Malik tried to make him take a drink of water, he just shook his head and said, “Not thirsty.”

“Well, you have to drink anyways.”

“Why?”

“Don't be petulant,” Malik snapped. “I know you weren't very used to having to take care of your body when you lived inside Ryou, but before that you had your own body and you lived in the freaking desert, so I'm sure you're aware that you need water in order to live.”

In a moment, Bakura's eyes suddenly seemed to become more alert, and a small smile appeared on his face, but he quickly hid it.

“Smartass,” Bakura huffed, narrowing his eyes and giving Malik a glare. Malik stared him down, and finally Bakura said, “Whatever, if it will get you to stop nagging.”

Bakura drank the water then, and as soon as he was done he mumbled _brat_  under his breath and tried to lie back down.

Malik pulled him back up. “You should try to get up and walk around for a bit.”

“I'm tired,” Bakura moaned. “Do you realize I'm sick?”

“Trust me, I'm very aware.” Malik rolled his eyes. “Hey, Bakura, do you know the saying _be careful what you wish for_?”

“What?”

“Can you really not get up, or are you just being an asshole?”

Bakura rolled his eyes. “You got me. I'm just lying about being tired. I'm not even sick at all.”

“I know you're actually tired. But if you're capable at all, you really should at least get up and go to the bathroom. If you piss yourself solely due to your own stubbornness, you'll be the one cleaning it up.”

“Oh my gods, fine, I'm going to the bathroom!” Bakura seemed to try to throw his hands up along with his exclamation, but it seemed he got tired halfway through and gave up, settling instead for rolling his eyes as he tilted his head back towards the ceiling.

Malik ignored the behavior and helped Bakura get out of bed. As soon as he was up, Bakura swatted Malik away and shuffled off to the bathroom, stopping to rest by leaning against various pieces of furniture a couple times on his way. When he came back, he immediately flopped back down onto the mattress, face first.

Malik, sitting on the edge of the bed now, began rubbing his back, starting the spell again.

“I don't suppose you'd eat anything?” Malik asked.

“I'm really, seriously tired,” Bakura said into the pillow. “And my stomach feels like there's a wolverine inside it.”

“Eating might actually help with that, but...fine.”

Malik lay back down on the bed, stretching out next to Bakura and draping his body over his.

“What are you doing?” Bakura mumbled. He sounded like he was already halfway to falling back asleep. “Get off me.”

“Shh,” Malik said, placing a kiss on his bare shoulder. “You're tired. You can sleep now.”

He felt the shiver that ran through Bakura's body at the contact, and pressed his lips against his skin again.

“Stop it,” Bakura said. Malik could tell Bakura was trying to put venom in his voice, though he was too tired to really manage it. But the way he trembled every time Malik's lips met his skin gave him away.

So Malik ignored his protests and continued trailing gentle kisses across his shoulder blades until Bakura stopped shivering and his breathing slowed, which Malik took to mean he'd fallen asleep.

It wasn't until after Bakura had passed out, but Malik did cry then, just a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [Meiran](http://meiran-artnstuff.tumblr.com) for drawing really awesome art for this chapter!
> 
> The art is towards the very end of the chapter, and it is NSFW, so if you don't want that on your screen for some reason you should probably stop scrolling when you get to the top of the pic!
> 
> Sorry if that warning kind of reveals what happens at the end of the chapter, but...it's an E rated fic, what did you expect.

Bakura awoke again the next morning, but he didn't seem nearly as lively as he had the previous night. Malik managed to get him to drink some water and get up and go to the bathroom with only minor grumbling, but afterwards Bakura immediately fell right back asleep. Malik hadn’t been able to get him to eat anything, but this time Malik thought it was because Bakura truly wasn't able.

It occurred to Malik that the reason Bakura usually woke up in the evenings was likely because he'd been experiencing the effects of the spell for a good portion of the day, which gave him some strength by nighttime. Malik obviously couldn't do the spell while he himself slept, so morning was the time when Bakura had gone without the spell for the longest. So he decided he considered it a good sign when Bakura woke up in the morning at all, even if he didn't seem entirely lucid.

He was able to spend a good portion of the day doing the spell, and the rest of the time he lay next to Bakura and rubbed his back, the TV droning in the background. He did manage to tear himself away to take a shower—really, Ryou had been right about him needing to take care of himself—and he even ate two meals, though he ordered room service and ate in bed next to Bakura, one hand holding the food and the other on Bakura.

Bakura woke up in the evening as usual, though it worried Malik a bit that Bakura let him lead him through their whole routine without a single complaint, as if he were totally out of it again.

But when he got Bakura back into bed, he didn't immediately fall asleep. His eyes stayed open.

“You awake?” Malik asked.

“Nope. Sleeping.” Bakura stared at Malik.

Malik laughed. “Jackass.”

“Fuck you.” Bakura squeezed his eyes closed. “Go away.”

Malik curled his body around Bakura's. “No.”

“Parasite.”

Malik chuckled and placed a kiss between Bakura's shoulder blades.

“Quit it!”

“Hm...no,” Malik said, knowing what Bakura _really_  wanted, and started trailing kisses down his back.

“A-ah...quit…” Bakura said, the words coming out as a gasp of pleasure.

“What are you going to do about it?” Malik murmured. After having mind linked with Bakura, Malik knew him as well as he knew himself, and knew exactly what Bakura needed. So he continued to kiss his skin, his fingers gingerly tracing along his ribs. “You're much too tired and sick to stop me.”

“Jerk.” Bakura squirmed a bit in his enjoyment, looking like he was trying suppress a smile.

“Mm.” Malik kept giving him tender kisses and caresses, and after a minute a soft little sigh of _yes_ escaped Bakura, and Malik was sure he hadn't been able to help it.

“Bakura,” he whispered, lips brushing over his skin. “Bakura, Bakura.”

 

* * *

 

The week went on, and Bakura continued to wake up at least twice a day. He finally seemed to have decided that doing things like drinking and eating a bit and going to the bathroom were in his own best interests, or at least he was too tired to keep having the same unwinnable argument about it.

Malik cuddled him and kissed his skin and they sniped at each other a bit, though Bakura seemed to still be too exhausted to have any kind of in depth conversation.

Finally, though, on Sunday, Malik mentioned that Ryou was coming over, and Bakura gave a response that was something other than the kinds of jabs at Malik he could make almost automatically and unconsciously.

“Ryou? Are you serious?”

“Do you remember that I told you he helped me get you out of the Shadow Realm?”

Bakura shook his head, looking lost for a moment.

“Well, it was one of the first times you woke up. I'm not surprised you don't remember; you were pretty out of it up until recently.”

Bakura made a _hmph_  sound.

“Anyways, he did help me get you out. Actually, I couldn't have done it without him, since the spell required his blood.”

“And he was willing to do that?”

“Oh, yeah...he said he forgives you since holding grudges is your thing, not his.” Malik rolled his eyes. “Everyone thinks he's so innocent, but he couldn't resist getting that little jab in.”

Bakura chuckled. “Probably just wants to feel like he's better than me. That's why he helped.”

Malik was sure they both knew that wasn't true, but there was no point in bringing up any guilt for Bakura over the things he'd done to Ryou in the past. At least not for a long time, not until Bakura was fully functional and could focus on healing old wounds as opposed to the current focus on healing his body, which needed all of their attention.

“Anyways, I am grateful to him,” Malik said. “He actually did the spell for a while last week so I could go out and take a break, and he's brought over some stuff we need. He's mostly been coming every week.”

Bakura grunted, and Malik continued to stroke his arm, the spell glowing under his palm. They were both sitting up now, watching the hotel TV.

“You know, he brought over some of his pants and shirts if you want to get dressed before he gets here.”

“Are you saying I wasn't dressed the other times he was here?”

“I mean...no, but you were under the blankets. Except when we first got you back, I guess.”

“Great.” Bakura gave an exaggerated sigh.

Bakura did end up deciding to get into some sweatpants and a T-shirt, which Malik had to help him with. Malik got dressed as well, blushing as he remembered he'd been wearing only his boxers the last time Ryou had come. But he'd been too harried and tired to even think about it at the time.

Things seemed easier to Malik now, though, despite the fact that he wasn't really spending any less time doing the spell. But he'd been making sure to eat and sleep and shower, and Bakura's now-regular lucidity itself seemed to give him extra energy.

When Ryou showed up, he was quite surprised to see Bakura awake. Malik suddenly realized Ryou actually hadn't seen Bakura awake at all since they'd brought him back. It seemed like so much time had passed since Bakura had started waking up regularly—it seemed a universe away from the time when Bakura was almost never lucid and Malik had had to keep telling himself over and over that someday he would be—but it hadn't really been long at all.

“I'm glad to see you're alright, spirit,” Ryou said.

“You know I'm not a spirit anymore, right?” Bakura gestured to his very corporeal body.

“Yeah, it's just...I guess Malik calls you Bakura, but it would be so weird to call you by my own name.”

Bakura shrugged. “Whatever, call me what you want.”

“You should have told me he was awake,” Ryou said, turning to Malik. “I would have brought a game or something.”

“Well, I didn't know he'd be awake. He's been waking up more and more often, but he still sleeps almost all the time.”

“I admit I'm not extremely familiar with the social customs of modern society, but is it not considered rude to talk about someone like they're not here?” Bakura said snidely.

“I can talk to you, Bakura,” Ryou said, directing a smile at him. “In fact, we'll have a long time to talk. Malik will probably go out and get some fresh air and good food.”

“Wait, what? No, that's not what I meant!” Bakura exclaimed. He turned to Malik. “You're not really leaving me here alone with him, are you?”

“I really need to get out after being cooped up here all the time. I don't want to get as pale as you guys,” Malik said, and Bakura scowled as he looked down at his body, no doubt comparing its paleness to the bronzed skin of his original body. “I won't even be gone long,” Malik continued. “And Ryou knows the spell—he taught it to me, actually—so he can do that while I'm gone.”

“Seriously?” Bakura said, incredulous.

“You'll live,” Malik said, and decided to escape out the door before Bakura could guilt him into staying. The guilting wouldn't have worked under normal circumstances, but Bakura really was sick, and Malik did feel somewhat bad leaving him. But aside from the fact that he did fancy a break, he also thought it was a good idea to let Bakura and Ryou have some time alone together, so Bakura could see that Ryou really did care about him, which might help Bakura work some things out emotionally.

So Malik went out, and did much the same thing he'd done the previous Sunday. When he came back a few hours later, Bakura had passed out again, and Ryou was sitting in a chair next to the bed, keeping up the spell.

“Everything okay?” Malik asked.

“Yeah, we got to talk for a bit before he got tired and fell asleep. It was probably for the best that he wasn’t awake long...he wouldn't even let me touch him to do the spell while he was conscious.”

Malik laughed. “Yeah, he's definitely getting better.”

 

* * *

 

Bakura woke up again that night, after Ryou had left. This time, Bakura had actually asked for food and water, apparently feeling hungry after spending such a long time not eating much, which Malik considered a good sign. Malik had actually ordered room service and given Bakura some solid food, but Bakura had started looking sick and Malik had insisted he switch to eating the creamed vegetables Ryou had brought over earlier that day. Bakura had seemed to be too sick to his stomach to really argue, but he'd groused about how long it might be before he'd be able to eat a good steak or pork roast.

“So, what did you and Ryou talk about?” Malik asked after Bakura had finished eating and had lain back down.

“Oh, he just said he forgives me, he's glad I'm back, I don't deserve the Shadows, blah blah blah...then he just started talking about his own life, just chatting as if we were old school buddies or something.”

Malik laughed, and Bakura added, “It's about what I expected from him.”

Malik shrugged. “I guess that sounds about right. Though I don't really know him.”

“You know, I think now I know more about what’s been going on in his life these past two years since I’ve been gone than I do about what’s been going on in yours.”

Malik was a bit surprised Bakura had asked, even if in a roundabout way. Not that he thought Bakura didn't care about his life, but it would be more like Bakura to just let it come up naturally or let Malik bring it up himself, as opposed to Bakura practically admitting he wanted to know.

But Malik had no problem talking about it—not to Bakura.

“There's honestly not much to tell,” Malik said. “These last two years, I've just...sat in my room by myself mostly. I have plenty of money from my clan so I don't need to work. I never really made friends. People are just so...I don't know, fake? Or maybe everyone's being genuine and they're just really that boring? Anyways, I see my siblings of course, but it's awkward because of our past, and...that's about it.”

“Couldn't get along without me, huh?” Bakura snickered. “Just gave up on life without me around?”

“Yes,” Malik said baldly, and Bakura looked shocked.

“I didn't want you to—” Bakura started.

“I know. I couldn't help it.”

“I could never regret what I did, I needed to do it for my people, but…” Bakura looked away. “Leaving you behind was the one thing…”

“Well!” Malik said brightly as Bakura trailed off awkwardly. “I've told you about me...want to tell me about your adventures in the Shadow Realm?”

Bakura looked back up and raised an eyebrow, his eyes widening slightly. “You're joking, right?”

“Yes,” Malik said dryly. “I was trying to lighten the mood.”

Bakura snorted. Then he pulled away from Malik and began trying to wrestle himself out of his shirt. “You should have taken this stuff off of me after Ryou left. You know I hate clothes. We didn't wear this stuff in Egypt.”

Malik nodded and helped him out of his shirt and pants. Then Malik stripped himself, leaving his boxers on as usual, and got back into bed with Bakura.

Bakura let him pull him close, but then gave him a salacious stare and said, “You know, you don't have to leave the boxers on.”

“Oh?” Malik smiled like it was a joke, and pecked Bakura on his shoulder.

“Seriously, though.”

“Bakura, you're going to fall back asleep in five minutes.”

Bakura rubbed up against Malik, smiling. “But you can make it a really good five minutes.”

Malik rolled his eyes, not bothering to dignify that with a response. There was silence between them for several seconds as Malik staunchly ignored the lustful look Bakura was giving him.

“Torture, by the way,” Bakura said suddenly.

“What?”

“That's how the Shadow Realm was. Constant torture.”

Malik winced with guilt. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked about—”

Bakura suddenly smiled lavisciously. “Know how you can make it up to me?”

“Oh my gods.” Malik slapped his own forehead, and Bakura chuckled.

“Well?” Bakura said after a few seconds of silence. He raised his eyebrows, his hands beginning to slide down from where they rested on Malik’s lower back.

“Be serious, Bakura.”

Bakura unexpectedly looked away, his eyes downcast as he shifted back from Malik a bit. “Sorry, if you don't want to—I just thought—”

“I want to,” Malik said quickly, tightening his arms around Bakura’s waist. “Gods, I want to.”

“So?”

“So, Bakura, you can't seriously want me to fuck you right now, when you're probably about to pass out.”

“Who said I wanted you to be the one fucking me?”

Malik rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because lying is going to help your case.”

“Fuck you.”

“When you're better, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to see straight, okay?” Malik gave Bakura a little kiss on his forehead to punctuate the sentence, and Bakura couldn't seem to help smiling and squirming with excitement. “And…” Malik paused, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “You can fuck me too...if you want to.”

Bakura's cheeks reddened to match Malik's. He shifted against Malik, his hips twitching. “Gods...why are you making me so hard if you don't want to do anything?”

Malik leaned in to kiss Bakura's neck. “Sorry,” he said, actually sounding sorry. “And I told you, I want to, we just can't right now.”

Bakura’s hips rocked harder against him, and Malik couldn't help rubbing up against Bakura in return. Bakura took Malik’s hand and slowly began to lead it between his legs, and Malik let him.

“Just a little?” Bakura whispered. “Just...touch me?”

“Mm.”

“Please,” Bakura breathed, his eyes closing.

“Gods,” Malik sighed. “Yes. Okay.”

Bakura let out a little moan at the mere thought of what they were about to do, at only the idea of Malik just touching him, and the sound sent a bolt of excitement right through Malik’s center, twisting his stomach and tightening his chest and hardening his cock. Malik decided he wanted more of that and moved to nuzzle against Bakura's ear, whispering, “I can use my mouth.” He got what he wanted, Bakura tilting his head back and groaning and looking like he was about to explode already.

So Malik rolled him onto his back and began to trail soft kisses down his chest and stomach, Bakura twitching in anticipation underneath him.

When he got to his erection he kissed the head again and again until Bakura whimpered with need, and then finally he swallowed his cock all the way down.

Bakura moaned, loud and uncontrolled. Malik slid his mouth up and down Bakura's hard cock, swirling his tongue over the tip every time he came up. His hands were on Bakura's hips, and without thinking, he began pouring magic into him from his palms, and Bakura called out louder, and his hands came up to twine his fingers into Malik’s hair.

It couldn't have been more than a minute of this attention before Bakura came, exploding into Malik's mouth without warning. Malik choked a little, not expecting it. He'd never given a blow job before—he'd never even kissed anyone.

Before meeting Bakura, he'd always viewed everyone else as beneath him, and so he wouldn't have lowered himself to do anything physical with any of them. And after meeting Bakura, he'd never wanted anyone else. After the day they'd linked minds, he couldn't imagine doing these things with anyone but him. But he hadn't seen Bakura again after that day, the day he died trying to save him—not until he'd brought him back from the dead.

But despite Malik's inexperience, he managed to swallow most of what Bakura had poured into his mouth.

He brought his head up and then reached out to touch Bakura's face, a thumb running over his cheek. “Good?” he asked softly.

He knew Bakura had never been with anyone before this either, too consumed with his vengeance to think of these sorts of things and only sixteen when he'd first died. Malik warmed at the thought that this had been Bakura’s first time.

Bakura nodded, smiling, nuzzling against Malik's hand. His eyes slipped closed, and Malik gazed at his face, tranquil and beautiful with afterglow.

“Sleep,” Malik whispered. He was still doing the spell, and he slid his other hand over Bakura's body as he did it, stroking his back and his sides and his arms, letting the heka flow from his palm.

To Malik's surprise, Bakura's eyes fluttered open again. But he looked dazed, as if already half out of consciousness.

Malik pulled him close and snuggled into him, and Bakura's eyes slid closed again.

Malik thought he was asleep now, but then Bakura spoke.

“Kiss me,” he sighed, so quietly Malik almost couldn't hear him.

“Oh,” Malik breathed, and then he did kiss him, slow and soft, a single kiss against his lips.

Bakura smiled serenely, eyes still closed, his fingers grazing against Malik's thigh, and then he did fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Bakura woke up the next morning, Malik did as well, and he began rubbing Bakura's shoulders as he let his magic flow into him.

“I don't suppose I can have anything good for breakfast?” Bakura asked.

“Smashed carrots?”

“Fuck.”

Bakura chugged a glass of water from the nightstand and got up to use the bathroom while Malik looked around to see what things they had that Bakura could eat.

In the end, Bakura did eat the smashed carrots along with a dish of applesauce and some kind of health shake, making exaggerated faces of disgust the entire time. When he was done, Malik flicked on the TV and they watched it for a while, Malik stroking his skin and keeping the spell up as Bakura dozed off and on.

After a couple shows, Bakura looked at him and said, “You can quit doing the spell. I know it's exhausting for you.”

“It's not that bad—”

“Malik, I can _feel_ you giving your energy to me. I can feel it draining you.”

“Well, I've done fine so far, haven't I?” Malik said.

“I mean...I don't think I need you to do it all the time now. I'm still really tired and my stomach is almost always queasy for some reason, but it doesn't _hurt_ when you don't do the spell anymore...well, not that badly...most of the time.”

“I can keep doing it for a while.”

“It’s fine, at least for right now,” Bakura said. “I’m actually feeling okay. You can seriously stop for a bit.”

“You sure?” Malik asked. When Bakura nodded, Malik finally let the spell drop, but moved to straddle Bakura, flipping him over so he could begin massaging his back.

“Mm, that's nice,” Bakura said. He paused and then said quietly, “Thanks for, you know…everything.” His cheeks colored.

“Any time,” Malik said, and meant it.

Bakura closed his eyes, letting Malik massage him for a while. After several minutes of silence had passed, Malik thought Bakura might have fallen asleep, but then Bakura suddenly said, “Sorry if I left you with blue balls last night.”

Malik chuckled. “I'm sure you'll make it up to me.”

Bakura squirmed out from under him, sitting up to face him, and then suddenly swung himself into Malik's lap. “I can make it up to you right now.”

Malik gasped as Bakura rolled his hips against him. “You...you sure? You looked like you were about to pass out just now.”

Bakura reached down and slid his hand into the front of Malik's boxers, pulling out his already hardening cock. “I'll pass out afterwards.” Bakura smirked.

“Oh, fuck,” Malik moaned as Bakura brought their cocks together in his hand.

Bakura began rocking his hips against Malik's, his hand stroking up and down over their erections. Malik's breathing quickened and he let himself grind his hips against Bakura's.

Bakura was gradually speeding up the rhythm of their thrusts as his hand began to move faster over their erections. Malik closed his eyes and threw his hands around Bakura's waist, digging his fingernails into his sides. He panted, overwhelmed by the feeling of Bakura's hand on him and Bakura's hard cock pulsing against his own.

In the end, he didn't last much longer than Bakura had the previous night, and he moaned Bakura's name as his orgasm rocked him. But Bakura was close behind him, speeding up his strokes until he came himself with a cry.

They rode out their orgasms together, gazing at each other as they stilled, their cheeks flushed and their breathing heavy.

Malik smiled, cupping Bakura's face with his hand. “Kiss me?” Malik said hesitantly. He was a little nervous to ask now that Bakura seemed fully awake and lucid, if tired—unlike the last time they’d kissed, when Bakura had been in that delirious state of half-consciousness in which he never seemed fully capable of controlling his words or actions.

But Bakura smiled and leaned in to join their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [Meiran](http://meiran-artnstuff.tumblr.com) for providing art for this chapter!
> 
> Oh and if anyone couldn't tell, you need to scroll sideways to see the entire pic. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading! There's just one more chapter left, which will be an epilogue, and it should be posted in about a week.


	5. Epilogue

Bakura sat across from Malik at the table, tearing off chunks of meat with his teeth. Juice was flying everywhere.

“Bakura, slow down! Chew!” Malik yelled. “You’re going to make yourself sick!”

Malik thought Bakura tried to say _fuck you_ , but his mouth was so full it was really impossible to tell.

Then, suddenly, Bakura set down the steak, and stared off into the distance for several moments, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. He looked incredibly queasy. “Fuck,” he managed, before jumping up from the table and running to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Bakura returned, discomfort still twisting his features as he sat back down.

“You threw up, didn’t you?” Malik asked rhetorically. “I told you so! You need to fucking learn to listen to me!”

“Ugh,” Bakura griped. “It’s been a damn year. I just want to be able to eat normally again!”

“The way you eat isn’t normal at all,” Malik pointed out.

“Shut up,” Bakura said. “You know what I mean.”

“You’re practically back to normal,” Malik soothed. “As long as you don’t eat like a crazy person, you can handle almost any type of food. You still sleep a little more than the average person, but...that could just be because you’re lazy.”

“You’re one to talk.” Bakura stuck his tongue out, and Malik laughed.

It was true that Bakura was nearly back to full health. He did sleep about ten hours a night, and sometimes took a nap for an hour or two during the day, but for at least the past month there hadn’t been a single time when he’d slept for more than half the hours in the day.

Malik only had to do the spell for an hour a day now, usually right after Bakura woke up for the day. Bakura could get sore if he overdid it with physical activity—which was rarely a problem he ran into, seeing as he preferred to laze around the apartment—but otherwise the pain in his body was gone. Well, aside from the fact that he seemed to be more prone to stomachaches than the average person.

Bakura sometimes still tossed and turned in his sleep, but that was due to nightmares that Malik figured were simply Bakura’s normal, something that would never completely go away. Malik had nightmares of his own, and understood.

But they were always there for each other when one of them woke up in distress.

Malik didn’t think the Shadow sickness had left any lingering mental effects. Bakura’s emotional problems were the ones anyone with his past would be expected to have...and it was the same for Malik. But Malik felt like even that was getting better, that they were finding a way to heal together.

Things had fallen into a pleasant routine since Malik and Bakura had gotten an apartment together several months ago. Malik knew it would still be a while before his partner was completely back to what Bakura would consider *normal*, but Bakura really was getting better all the time. Malik thought that Bakura's steady improvement was at least partially owed to the sense of comfort and security they both shared which had come with the two officially living together and starting to build a real life with each other.

“Well, I guess I’m done eating,” Bakura sighed, pushing his plate away.

“Seeing you eat like an animal and then hearing you throw up in the bathroom didn’t do much for my appetite,” Malik said, pushing his own plate away. He’d been almost done anyways.

With that, Malik got up to clear the dishes. Bakura continued to sit in his chair, looking irritated and uncomfortable. When Malik had rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, he came back to the dining area and walked up behind Bakura, putting his hands on his shoulders and beginning to rub.

“Still not feeling well?”

“No,” Bakura pouted.

Malik leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Want to go lie down?”

Bakura nodded and got up, and Malik followed him to their bedroom.

Bakura shed what little clothing he had on and got into bed. Malik stripped down to his underwear before lying down next to Bakura, pulling him close so they could cuddle skin to skin.

Malik kissed him on the nose. “Did you rinse with mouthwash after you threw up?”

“Obviously,” Bakura said. “Do you think I like my mouth tasting like vomit or something?”

“Okay, okay.” Malik leaned in and kissed him, and Bakura opened his mouth, inviting Malik inside.

They kissed for a few minutes before Bakura’s hands started wandering down, dipping under the waistband of Malik’s boxers.

Malik broke the kiss to say, “Not feeling too sick for that?”

Bakura smirked. “Never.”

They joined their lips again, and after a few moments it was Bakura who pulled away in order to start trailing gentle kisses down Malik's chest. He continued down Malik's stomach, pulling his boxers off as his lips reached Malik's hardening cock. He gave the tip several little kisses before sliding it all the way into his mouth.

Malik's erection stiffened in the warm heat of Bakura's mouth, and at that moment, for some reason he was suddenly reminded of the very first time Bakura had ever gone down on him.

_“Do you feel like you could shower?” Malik asked._

_Bakura shook his head. “No way could I stand up that long.”_

_“A bath, maybe?” Malik suggested. “I’ve been wiping you down with a wet washcloth most days, but it would be good if you could actually wash with soap. Plus, your hair is filthy by now. I haven’t been able to do anything for it other than comb it. It needs to be shampooed.”_

_“You’ve been giving me daily sponge baths and I haven’t ever been awake for it?” Bakura leered at him._

_Malik smiled. “Look, if you get in the bath with me, I’ll wash you. Alright?”_

_“Hm...okay.”_

_“Can you stay awake that long?” Malik asked._

_“I’ll manage.”_

_Malik gave him a quick kiss on his lips and went to fill the bathtub. Once that was done, he went to help Bakura up from the bed and walked him to the bathroom._

_He helped Bakura lower himself into the tub, and then shed his boxers and got in himself, sitting behind Bakura._

_“Here, lean back to wet your hair,” Malik said. He guided Bakura backwards and dunked his hair under the water, then sat him up again and drew him closer so he was sitting between Malik’s legs._

_Malik grabbed the small bottle of hotel shampoo from the shelf on the wall of the shower and then dumped the entire contents onto Bakura’s long hair. Malik started working it through, beginning to cast the spell as he did, and Bakura sighed in contentment. Malik took his time scrubbing at Bakura’s locks, wanting to do a thorough job on the greasy hair. But as he started massaging Bakura’s scalp, he noticed Bakura’s head listing to the side._

_“You can relax, but don’t fall asleep. I won’t be able to finish washing and drying you if you’re asleep.”_

_“Mmm.”_

_“I’m serious, Bakura.”_

_“Uh-huh,” Bakura said sleepily._

_Malik sighed in aggravation. Then he got an idea and reached around to dip his hand between Bakura’s legs. “Maybe this will help you stay awake?” he said as he began to stroke Bakura’s cock._

_Bakura sucked in a sharp breath and sat up instantly, his dick becoming hard in seconds._

_Malik chuckled and stroked his erection for a bit longer before going back to lathering his hair._

_Bakura moaned in frustration. “Keep going.”_

_“I’ll play with you a little more when I’m done washing your hair. Stay awake.”_

_Bakura made an irritated sound of protest, but didn’t argue further as Malik combed his fingers through his hair._

_When Malik decided Bakura’s hair was well-scrubbed, he reached for the soap and a washcloth. He got the cloth sudsy and starting drawing it across Bakura’s shoulders._

_“Give me a little more attention, or I might fall asleep,” Bakura said with a smirk and a wink._

_Malik sighed and reached around again, grasping Bakura’s still-hard cock. He gave him a few quick, hard strokes, then went back to washing Bakura’s shoulders._

_Bakura groaned. “More.”_

_“Just a little,” Malik said, a warning tone to his voice, and then he ran his hand up and down Bakura’s cock a few more times as he continued washing his shoulders with his other hand._

_But then he took his hand away from Bakura's erection again. He set down the washcloth as well and then used both hands to spread soap down Bakura’s back._

_“Malik…” Bakura whined._

_Malik chuckled. “I’m not going to just keep doing it. I don’t want to make you come. You’ll fall asleep instantly if that happens.”_

_“Will not,” Bakura grumbled. “Asshole.”_

_Malik ignored the insult. “I'll give you a blow job as soon as we're done here and we get you back into bed, alright? But you can't come in the bath. You have to wait until I'm done washing you.”_

_Bakura rolled his eyes. “Fine...tease.”_

_Malik smirked at that, and then he proceeded to run his soapy hands over Bakura’s back, kneading his fingers into the muscles there, giving Bakura a short massage and adding a bit of magic as he did so._

_Bakura closed his eyes, and soon his head was tilting back, resting on Malik’s shoulder. Malik thought he was only pretending to be falling asleep in order to try to get Malik to touch him again, but Malik sighed and did it anyways, wrapping both hands around Bakura’s erection and stroking upwards._

_Bakura moaned and snapped his head up. Malik gave him a few more firm strokes, then stopped and picked up the washcloth again._

_“That wasn’t enough,” Bakura pouted._

_“If you keep complaining, I’m going to make you sorry.”_

Malik was suddenly distracted from his memory when Bakura popped Malik's cock out of his mouth and sat up to straddle him. Malik wasn't sure how much time had passed; he always seemed to lose himself when Bakura was going down on him.

He looked up at Bakura, a warm smile on his face. Suddenly he grabbed Bakura by the hips and flipped them both over, rolling Bakura onto his back, and Bakura let out a little noise of surprise.

“Don't you want me to return the favor?” Malik asked.

Without another word he dipped his head to take Bakura into his mouth, and Bakura moaned softly. Malik slid his lips up and down Bakura's cock, but slowly, slowly, so Bakura wouldn't get close to coming yet, and as he sucked he let himself get lost in his memory again.

_Malik proceeded to run the wash cloth over Bakura’s left arm, and then his right one. But by the time he got around to washing Bakura’s chest, Bakura was already nagging him again._

_“More now, Malik.”_

_Malik laughed. “Alright, you asked for it.”_

_Malik let his hand encircle Bakura’s cock again and began sliding it up and down. He started out fast, and Bakura groaned, leaning further back against him, resting against his chest._

_When he felt Bakura’s muscles stiffen and heard his breathing quicken, he slowed his hand and loosened his grip, and Bakura let out a little cry._

_“Malik—faster—"_

_Malik continued to give him languid strokes. “I told you, I’m not going to make you come. You’ll fall asleep and then I won’t be able to finish washing you. You still have shampoo in your hair.”_

_“F-fuck you.” Bakura hitched up into his hand._

_But Malik removed his hand and went back to washing Bakura’s chest, starting the spell again for a bit as he did._

_“I hate you,” Bakura moaned._

_Malik chuckled and ran his hands all over Bakura’s chest, pausing for a moment to roll Bakura’s nipples between his fingers, earning a little whine of need from him. Then Malik moved on to washing his stomach, circling the cloth around his belly button._

_“You don’t need to take your time,” Bakura groaned. “Hurry up and finish with this so we can get out and you can suck me off.”_

_“Oh, is that another complaint?” Malik asked, voice teasing. He finished up washing Bakura’s stomach and dropped his hand down to grip his erection, beginning to give it slow, firm strokes._

_Bakura moaned softly, and soon began thrusting up into Malik’s hand. Malik let him, instinctively moving his own hips a bit at the feeling of Bakura's backside sliding against his own hard cock. After a while, Malik sped up the motion of his hand, stroking Bakura quickly for a few seconds, but when it seemed like Bakura was getting close to finishing, Malik let go of him and picked up the washcloth again._

_“Malik—d-don't stop—"_

_Malik began washing along his inner thighs. “Every time you complain, you’re just making it worse for yourself.” He kept washing his legs with one hand, and used the other to slowly circle his finger around the tip of Bakura’s erection._

_Bakura whimpered and shuddered, his hips instinctively swaying as he tried in vain to get more sensation. Malik continued teasing the tip for a minute as his other hand washed Bakura’s legs down to his knees, as far as he could reach._

_Then he grabbed the soap with both hands, getting them slippery, and slid one hand down between Bakura’s ass cheeks. Bakura gasped and pushed back when he felt Malik’s fingers glide over his hole, but Malik kept his hand flat as he drew it up and down, not allowing any penetration. He used his other hand to reach around and massage Bakura’s balls, and Bakura rocked his hips between the two pleasurable sensations._

_“Please,” Bakura panted. “Malik, please touch—"_

“Malik...please…”

Bakura's plea brought Malik out of his memory again, but he didn't give Bakura a response, continuing to slowly lick Bakura's cock as Bakura trembled and gripped at his arms.

Then, without warning, he flipped Bakura over and spread his cheeks wide so he could dive down and begin circling his tongue over Bakura's hole. Bakura called out, first chanting Malik's name and then begging, but Malik ignored his exhortations and went back to his memory as he swirled his tongue over the tender skin.

_“Almost done,” Malik whispered. He decided the areas he was washing were clean enough and removed his hands, picking up the washcloth again. “Lift up your leg so I can wash below your knees.”_

_Bakura gave a quick shake of his head. “That’s good enough! We can get out now.”_

_Malik leaned in closer to nibble at Bakura’s ear and said, “You’re just making all this take longer by being stubborn.”_

_Malik reached down to grab Bakura’s erection again, feeling it pulse in his hand as he gave it too-slow strokes along with a little heka._

_Bakura let out a soft whine, shivering. “Malik, please, please…”_

_“Then lift up your leg so I can finish washing you.”_

_Bakura gave a desperate cry before getting a hold of himself enough to spit out, “Bastard!” But he did lift up his leg, so Malik let go of his cock and washed his calf and his foot, then made Bakura lift his other leg so he could do the same on the other side._

_“Okay, I’m clean!” Bakura yelled._

_But Malik’s slippery hand found its way to Bakura’s cock again. “Actually, we didn’t get any soap right here, did we?”_

_Bakura moaned in despair, unable to help arching up into Malik’s touch. He reached behind himself, his arms encircling Malik’s middle. He gripped onto him to tightly, his fingernails digging into the skin of Malik’s lower back._

_“Malik—Malik—I can’t, I can’t—"_

“Malik—oh, please, now, Malik, now!”

Malik finally responded to Bakura's incessant begging. He gave Bakura's entrance a final lick and lifted his head up. His hands massaged Bakura's hips as he whispered, “Okay.”

Malik reached to their bedside table, pulled the lube from the drawer, and used it to coat his erection. Then he lay down next to Bakura and rolled onto his back. “Ride me?”

Bakura didn't hesitate. He climbed up to straddle Malik again, and immediately dropped down onto his cock with a groan of satisfaction. Malik reached out to begin stroking Bakura's straining erection as Bakura began to roll his hips.

_Malik enjoyed the feeling of Bakura’s stiff cock throbbing with need in his hand for a few more moments, but he was only able to torment him for a bit longer before he could tell Bakura was getting close to orgasm again. So he finally let go of him, and Bakura let out a pathetic little cry at the loss of contact._

_Malik turned and pulled the plug out of the bath. As the water drained out, he stood up and grabbed the shower head, then twisted the knob to turn it on._

_“What are—”_

_“Shampoo still in your hair, remember?”_

_Bakura groaned. “Fast...please…” he said in a tiny voice. And Malik could tell he wasn't just complaining this time; he was out of his mind with desperation and couldn't help it._

_So Malik quickly hosed down his head, using one hand to aim the shower head and the other to scrub at Bakura’s hair until all the suds were gone. Once he was done, he couldn't resist aiming the water between Bakura's legs for just a little bit to see Bakura shake and hear his breath hitch as he moved the spray up and down over his pulsating erection. Then he finally replaced the shower head, turned the water off, and leaned down to help Bakura stand up._

_They climbed out of the tub, and Malik grabbed their towels. He hadn't gotten his own hair wet, so it only took him a few seconds to dry himself, and then he rubbed at Bakura's head with his towel. Bakura had so much hair he realized he would never get it very dry with a towel, so he quickly gave up and decided it would be fine if it air dried. He turned his attention to drying Bakura's body, spending a little more time than necessary drying everything between Bakura’s legs. Bakura stood there trembling the entire time, and Malik knew it was more from desire than the cold._

_When Malik was finally done drying him, he ran the towel lightly over Bakura's leaking erection and whispered, “Bed now?”_

_“Yes, fuck yes,” Bakura moaned. His hips jerked, his knees shaking uncontrollably. He seemed barely able to continue standing._

_So Malik dropped the towel and Bakura yelped in surprise as Malik suddenly scooped him into his arms to carry him back to the hotel bed._

_Once Malik had laid Bakura down on his back on the bed, he didn't wait any longer. He climbed up onto the bed to straddle his legs and said, “So, I think I promised you a blow job?” As he spoke, his fingers ghosted over Bakura's straining erection and he felt it twitch with need at that barest of touches._

_Bakura nodded enthusiastically, arching towards Malik's touch, little noises of need emanating from his throat. Malik smiled and then immediately dipped his head, taking Bakura's cock all the way into his mouth in one motion, letting his heka flow into Bakura as he did._

_It was only seconds before Bakura screamed and exploded in orgasm. He came so much and for so long that Malik could barely swallow it all. But he managed to, sucking hard and continuing to lick and slide his mouth up and down until Bakura was completely spent._

_Malik sighed and collapsed next to Bakura, reaching out to brush a hand over his cheek, giving him a soft look. “Sleep now?” Malik asked gently._

_Bakura smiled at him, eyes half-lidded, looking peaceful and content. “I can wait a few more minutes,” he whispered._

_Then suddenly he pounced on Malik and Malik cried out in surprise as Bakura pushed his hips down into the mattress and then slid Malik's cock into his own mouth._

_Malik moaned in appreciation. He'd been hard himself since they'd gotten into the bath, but he’d only been thinking of giving Bakura pleasure and hadn't expected anything in return. And Bakura had never done this for him before, had never used his mouth on him. They'd only been intimate a couple times before this._

_But soon all thoughts left Malik's head and he was only able to concentrate on the feeling of Bakura's lips and tongue and warm mouth on his cock._

_He lost track of time, overtaken by a fog of pleasure, and he couldn't tell how long it was before he finally moaned out loud and gripped Bakura's wet hair as he came._

_A second after his orgasm finished, Bakura's head was lying on his shoulder. Malik turned to him. “Thanks,” he whispered, his breathing heavy._

_But he wasn't sure if Bakura had heard him, because Bakura had already closed his eyes, and moments later Malik could tell he was asleep._

Malik smiled in satisfaction at the memory. He gazed up at Bakura as he rode him, his pace increasing by the moment. Malik thrust his hips up, moving along with Bakura, getting close now. He could tell Bakura was close as well as he continued to run both of his hands up and down Bakura's dripping cock.

Finally Bakura came with a loud cry of relief, and Malik kept stroking him as he began to come himself. He moaned Bakura's name as he emptied himself inside of him.

They wound down, their movements slowing as they finished. Finally, Bakura sat up and rolled off of Malik, lying down next to him and burying his head in the crook of Malik's neck. Malik drew his arms around Bakura and pulled him close, sighing with satisfaction.

They snuggled together in the afterglow until Malik’s phone beeped. He reached over to the nightstand to pick it up.

“It’s Ryou,” he announced as he looked at his new text message.

“What does he want?” asked Bakura.

“He’s going to be in town this weekend. Can he come over?”

Bakura shrugged. “Sure, why not? I haven't played Monster World in a while.”

Malik tapped out a quick message to confirm this to Ryou before dropping his phone back onto the nightstand. Then he turned back to Bakura, grabbing his face and rubbing their noses together.

“That’s so stupid,” Bakura scoffed. “Quit it.”

Malik pulled back and gave him a smirk. “You love it.”

“Do not,” Bakura said, smiling as he rubbed his nose against Malik’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They lived happily ever after.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks again to Meiran for drawing the awesome art for this fic, and to SuperSteffy for the beta. And thanks to everyone who participated in the Alchemy of Thiefshipping project! We're planning on making it a yearly event, so we'll be doing it again next year with signups starting in the summer, so watch out for that. If you haven't read the other fics in the Alchemy group, you should check them out! 
> 
> Also, sidenote, I'm ChaosRocket on pillowfort, a new social media site that is much better than Tumblr. You should think about signing up, and if you do, feel free to follow me and also to join the Thiefshipping community.
> 
> Anyways, now that I'm done posting this fic I'm going to be concentrating more on my multi-chapter Thiefshipping horror fic, so go check that out if you haven't! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
